Jake and Jason's love story (Fiction,School)(2008)
by Mikhael-Fanfics
Summary: A love story between Jake and Jason


It all started a couple weeks after starting freshman year 2008 for me (Jake), 2nd block came around Chemistry 1 and there was this really hot dude (Jason Grade 10) and everytime I looked at him he looked away really quickly, so after class I went up to him and gave him a note [the note reads: _**hey I Noticed you looking at me and uh want to say you are really cute meet me at lunch so we can talk :)**_ ]

Lunch time comes around and I see Jason since I'm a Submissive I waited for him to come to my outside table.

he sits in front of me and we instantly start talking about home lives he's a stoner but also a dealer so I knew this would be good for me cause I can finnaly be cool for once.

I see Jason in the hallway so I give him another note [Note reads: ** _hey do you wanna hang at my house today afterschool maybe?_** ]

He gives me the note back and says "yes" I look down at my feet, I'm blushing really Fucking hard I can feel my face burning, so I hug him so people don't know I'm blushing, I can feel his heart beat.

in 3rd Period.

"he's in my 3rd!?!" I go up to him and tell him a little more about me and one of the things that really caught his attention is me being a submissive so he says "Oh my God that's cool! I'm a Dominant" Class starts I go to my seat and write down the notes, He looks at me and bites his bottom lip which is a real big turn on for me.

Class ends so we can now go home, I follow Jason to his car and he takes me to his house even though I asked for us to be at my house but I didn't care.

we arrive at Jason's house it's a 2 story house in a pretty nice neighborhood.

he introduced me to his family, mother, brother, sister, We go to his room and close the door, he already has 3 long joints rolled up with some "super lemon haze" which I had no idea what the hell that was so I went along with it we keep passing it back and forth puffing from it the effects were pretty nice felt like I was free from the prison inside of me, and we start making out...

A Couple hours later

his mom knocks on the door and says the dinner is ready, he makes me a plate since he already knows what foods I like, I sit next to him at the table, it was really awkward cause I'm pretty sure his parents knew he was gay and I was his boyfriend, I finished eating and thanked his mother for cooking such an amazing meal, we go back to his room and start playing some halo on his Xbox.

An Hour Goes By

He takes me home, Parents are wondering why I'm home late, I tell them I was at a friends house cause they hate homosexuals they would disown me if I ever was one.

The next morning

I tried to look my best cause Jason was picking me up in the morning, I had a very bad feeling in my stomach when we were going there.

We get there and the first 2 periods go well and then lunch comes around, the quiet kid Jared was In the restroom crying so since me and Jason are his only friends we can see something was going on with him...he pulls us into the bathroom, shows us that he has a gun and he was gonna shoot the Jared says "Run off campus as fast as possible I'll give you 30 seconds" Me and Jason darted out the bathroom and ran off to Jason's car

we get In start it up and just dart out of there

the news were on and he killed 12 students and injured 9, 5 teachers died and 3 were injured. they found his body in the library he killed himself...

A couple weeks later we go back to school

we have new teachers and everyone was sad about it no one smiled for 3 days...nothing interesting happens for atleast a month just a bunch of kissing and pot smoking

A Month Goes By

it's spring break and we hung out again and well we do more then just kiss he tells me "get on your knees and take my pants off" so I did since he was the dominant one in the relationship and I say "damn you got a nice girthy cock" so I start giving him a blow job, he busted in my mouth so I swallowed his big load cause that's what him happy...

a few years go by and before jasons graduation he decided to end our relationship... while me and him were in a relationship I wrote a lot of things that happened in a notebook cause I needed to express myself.

2 Days go by

Jason graduated, and I killed myself by taking a bunch of pills with that note book on my chest, the last page said [ ** _Hello mother, I know this is very devastating for you to see your son laying cold dead on his bed, I've always wanted to express myself so I did so in this notebook, that dude I've been with was my boyfriend I never told you about it cause you always talk about hating gay's and homosexuals, tell the rest of the family that I am finally_** **_happy in hell_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Tell Jason I have killed myself on April 16th here's his address *_** ]

A month goes by Jason goes into extreme depression and buys heroine from a sketchy dude and overdosed instantly


End file.
